The present invention relates to new and useful improvements to tree climbing apparatus and, more particularly to apparatus comprising two climbing platforms formed of telescoping frame members which are alternately raised by the user to obtain a desired elevation in a tree or similar structure.
Hunters, wildlife photographers, and others are often desirous of climbing a tree or pole and remaining comfortably perched at the desired elevation until an animal emerges. To meet this need, a number of tree and pole climbing structures exist in the prior art. Exemplary patents relating to tree climbing stands which include telescoping frames are U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 to Joseph A. Amacker and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,844 to Robert C. Hice, Sr. Each of the disclosed devices, however, requires the manipulation of nuts and bolts to attach and remove the stand to the tree. Such adjustments often prove time consuming and difficult, especially in the dark, and require the user to carry wrenches or similar tools into the field.
Attempts to obviate the aforementioned problem have been described in the prior art. U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,597,473 and 4,428,459 to Peck disclose tree stands wherein spring biased pins are employed for positioning the stand to the tree. One disadvantage of these prior art devices is that the spring is housed in a closed cylinder and therefore cannot be easily cleaned of rocks or other debris which causes the spring to jam.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a tree climbing stand which can be easily operated and adjusted in the field and which is not susceptible to malfunction.